Lacrimosa
by 0Goddess Nyx0
Summary: All I want is to disappear. To hide into a deep dark void of sadness and self-pity. And I will forever. It seemed possible, right? Until a warm kind-light came. Then I feel so much alive...  Advanceshipping.


Wow, I'm back hahaha!

disclamer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**Lacrismosa**

* * *

She fell face down to the floor, gasping desperately for she was knocked out of her breath. She kept her blue eyes open. Letting herself slip into unconsciousness would mean that she had lost and there is no way she s going to give him the satisfaction of beating this way.

"Come on! Get back up on your feet!" A male voice demanded.

She didn't move and continued to lay immobilized on the ground. Blood started to pool around, staining her brown hair.

_"Is this who I am? Is this what my life is about?"_ She questioned herself in her head. She was so sick of this. He kicked her again while she was weak on the ground.

"I told you to get back up!" Another demand, her ears seems to be hurting already.

"I'm so tired of your demands!" She got up and raised her fist high, She swing it at him but she missed, he grabbed her wrist and twisted , almost breaking it.

"Do you want to try that again?" He twisted her arm further and swung her around till she was facing the ground again. "You are so weak why even bother?" He took the board that he had broken and took merciless swings on her back.

**"Stop!"** She screamed at the top of her lungs, the painful effort chocking her as she laid in her own blood. Tear stained eyes winded in despair as she heard a bone or two stop his cruel ministrations and stood at the entrance door.

"Try that again, May. And see what happens next." And that was then he walked out of the door. Her vision faded as she tried to get up. All she could register into her head was the sickening smell of her own blood. It was everywhere. The unbearable pain started to ebb away as darkness swallowed her.

The next day was rough. It was hard. Even after all the pain killers and bandages, she could still feel the torture her pale forms had; barely got up off the floor and headed for the shower she didn t even care if she was late for the school orientation, It was her first day of her school and she is a new student. The smell of blood was so over powering that she couldn't take it or else she'll pass from its stench.

After she had gotten out of the shower she got dressed in her worn out jeans that matched well with a red shirt. She put on earrings and her necklace with a rare blue diamond in the middle of a heart. She decided to complete the get-up with a big jacket that concealed most of her bruises and she was ready to head to the orientation, she packed her school bag and walked out off the front door. She looked it and went outside.

"Breakfast could wait, there's simply no time for it." She murmured.

May glanced back at the apartment and felt grateful for her relative s help. They didn t know how glad she felt when they let her live in that apartment instead of her staying at her father s house. The house was too big for the two of them and she couldn t help but feel empty there. Not to mention that every second she spent there would be dangerous to her.

She started walking again and she waited at the bus stop and waved her hand when one bus came. She went in and sat at the back next to a freckled teenager. He was looking at her in a strange way which irritated her. The way he looked at her made her suspect that he was inspecting her from head to toe. It made her uneasy.

"What are you looking at? "May asked. Her brow furrowed. The nerve of this guy she thought.

He raised his eyebrow and replied coolly, It s the hottest part of the year, "What's with the jacket?"

May's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you mind your own business".

She wanted to snap. She knew better though and said nothing. He was only wasting her time and she doesn t want to start an argument with a stranger.

As the bus pulled outside her school, she could have sworn that there was a pair of eyes on her, but she couldn t see anything. She shrugged it off and started walking into school. She walked into front office.

"Hello Miss, Welcome to school" The attendance clerk greeted.

"Good morning.", May said with a fake smile. Well not exactly _'good'_. " May thought.

"Please head to the auditorium, The orientation is about to start in a few minutes." May nodded and walk out. As she was walking she felt like someone was behind her. She turned around quickly, but no one was there.

_"Weird."_

She started walking to the auditorium where the orientation of new students will be held. As she expected she was the last one to enter and the room was pretty much full already.  
At the orientation, she couldn t pay much attention. The pain hurt too much. Darn it, I have to get out of here. She got up and cautioned herself as she felt the wave of dizziness hit her.

She walked slowly to the door it took a lot of effort to keep her balance as she started to walk back to the main hall, she felt dizzy so she leaned against the wall. Her breath became ragged. The air was becoming heavy and she began sweating profusely due to the heat. Sliding her way down, she took off her jacket, wincing as pain started as she sat. It was a good thing that the hall was empty. She didn't want to be confronted about the bandages and bruises. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her head down and put her head down and closed her eyes. She started to fade in a sleepy haze.

_"No, why did this have to happen now?"_ She of a sudden she was awakened by a voice.

"A-are you okay?" It was a male voice. She shot her head up. "W-wha-" she said weakly.

"May I ask, why are you sitting on the floor?" he said.

She started to fade again, and her vision was flickering, she could barely focus.

"I- "she winced at the pain when she hit the flesh cut as she leaned over onto the ground, worsened by the headache starting to form.

"We need to get you to the nurse." He sounded concerned. She couldn't understand what he said for all she could hear was a blur in her head. The pain threatened to heighten and she was all but grateful as the pain started to dull. Her brain is starting to shut, she fainted.

Two hours later she woke up in a white room. Everything was a blur.

"Wh-where am I?" She sat up quickly and looked around. She looked at herself she was donning a white uniform and she had an IV connected to her wrist.

"What-?" May was confused, she didn't know what happen.

"Good, you re awake!" You scared me. She heard a familiar male voice.

She saw a raven haired boy walk into the room, she recognized him. "You re the guy from the hallway!" Her surprise evident her fair features.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I took you to the school nurse. You looked really bad." He mentioned a matter-of-factly.

"Well I figured that. But where am I now?" She questioned took a seat next to her bed.

"The nurse suggested that you should go to the hospital, because you have a lot of injuries Where were they from?" He looked at her worriedly.

"Oh, yeah, I got in a fight." She lied as she looked down.

"Oh, that sucks!" Well anyway am A- He tried to introduced but was cut off when she got up and tried to stand shakily but it was no use. She started to fall but the raven haired boy caught her before she can even hit the cold hospital floor. Her head was on his chest and his hand were around her back, she winced at the pain as she touched the tender and bruised flesh.

"You must be very careful you are severely weak." His auburn eyes were full of concern,

"You think?" She said sarcastically. He blushed out of embarrassment. She wobbled up and sat back down on the bed. She looked down with her hands on her lap. _"I swear I will make him pay!"_ She thought of her father and she was about to cry.

He stared at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

_"Well what could he feel after poking on my wounds poke that!"_ She thought. She looked up at him and gave him a fake smile.

"Yeah I'm alright!" She tried to sound happy and hoped that he couldn't tell that she was lying.

"These bruises won t kill me." She gave him a forced laugh which to her ears sounded very, very fake. Fortunately, He didn't seem to notice this.

"Okay." He smiled as he stood up. Then he Looks at the clock that mounted above the bed.

"Well I have to go back to the school orientation. I'll see you at the first day of classes. Yeah, See you at school."

She looked at him sadly. She didn't want to be alone. He walked out the door. She tried to stand again but she was too weak. For a few minutes, she lay panting at the bed. A thought came to mind, she still didn t know her savior's name!


End file.
